


Red

by GothamLioness1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't repost. I'm the only one allowed to do that., Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I don't hate the color myself. It's the characters who do, I'm sorry Red, Ignores Thing Change, One Shot, Terra is a Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: Terra's favourite color had always been red, but nowadays that was starting to change. Big time.
Relationships: Raven/Terra
Kudos: 13





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin: An official apology to the color Red for making an entire oneshot dissing it.
> 
> Red is actually one of my favourite colors, and I have nothing against it. It's the characters who do.
> 
> With that out of the way, Enjoy!

Ever since I could remember my favourite color had always been red.

There wasn’t really any real reason specifically why I liked it. I mean it wasn’t because it was the color of blood, I can tell you that.

It just was my favourite. There wasn’t anything special to it. It just was what it was.

But nowadays that has been changing. A lot.

When I’d first met the Titans -and therefore her- I hadn’t really thought much of it when she mentioned red was her least favorite color. It was just a color, and a difference in our taste of colors wasn’t really an important in the grand scheme of our relationship.

We were more concerned with trying to get to know one another and deal with any bitterness over my betrayal to care. -And honestly it would’ve been really weird if we had cared at all.

But by the time we began dating, I began to care. Not because I was bitter towards her for having red as her least favorite color, but because I was bitter towards red for being her least favourite.

You see at that point we both knew nearly everything about her, and I’d learned why red was her least favorite. Why she hated it.

She hated it because it was the color of blood. Of innocents slaughtered.

She hated it because it was the color of rage. The color of her evil side ‘Red Raven’. The side that constantly tormented her.

She hated it because it was the color of demons. Of her father, Trigon. The color he made the world after he took it over.

And while all of the points had factored into why the color made my blood curdle nowadays, the main reason was the second.

I mean what right did Red have to torment her like that? To constantly try to turn her into her father? It’s job was to be rage not evil!

It didn’t have one. And that made me hate it. She deserves nothing but love and happiness, not pain and strife!

That’s why while Red was no longer my favourite -and now my least-, I now adored white.

White was the color of White Raven. The color she wore when she was whole.

She likes to call it pure, but I viewed it as happy. Sure you could argue that that was what pink was for, but pink was a piece, meanwhile white was still her, just untroubled.

So when I saw her in white, I felt nothing but happiness knowing that there she was, the woman I loved, with no pain thanks to her father. With no fear of losing control.

“Terra” I was taken out of my thoughts upon hearing my name, and turned to face her.

My love… well she was the most beautiful girl -or honestly just person in general- that I’d ever seen. She had pale skin, Purple hair, and enchanting purple-brown eyes that I could stare into for hours.

She wore a dark blue leotard, cloak, and pair of cloth shoes. On her waist she had a jeweled belt.

We were sitting on the couch, and I was leaning on her shoulder.

“Yes, Raven?” I answered, blushing as I said her name.

“What are you thinking about?” Raven asked me.

I shrugged “Nothing important really. Just wondering how I ever liked the color, Red”

Now it was her turn to blush. “Well it’s not that bad. Not compared to you-know-what”

“Um… I don’t know…” I admitted “What color could be worse than Red?”

“Orange”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so now a quick one to Orange, same thing for it.
> 
> Well actuality it's not one of my favs, but I still have nothing against it.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos (preferably both)


End file.
